


Always

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for S7E13: The Name of The Doctor.</p>
<p>The Doctor says he always sees River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

"See you then," Clara grinned and walked out of the ship, leaving the Doctor alone at the controls. He smiled to himself for a minute, patting his beloved TARDIS' console as he checked every panel for any damage from their trip to Trenzalore. 

"Just you and me then eh old girl?" He looked up at the time rotor, an idea forming in his mind. He had linked the TARDIS to Clara's memory, whatever she saw, he could access and that meant-

"Hello Sweetie." He smirked, fixed his bowtie and spun around, arms flung wide as he greeted the one person who knew everything about him.

"Professor Song!" He winked, "Told you I'd come back."

"Oh my love, I believe it was me who told you," River purred, smiling in the way that made his hearts stutter and heat flood his body. "Even when I'm not really here I can still make you flustered, good to know."

"The mere thought of you, River Song, makes me flustered." He walked towards her, eyes dark as he drank her in. "River, I distinctly remember you wearing clothes the last time."

River shrugged, her curls, and other parts that the Doctor certainly wasn't looking at, bouncing with the movement. "We had company."

"How real are you?" He breathed the question across her lips, tipping himself forward to capture them in a kiss. "I've missed you so much, my River."

River stepped forward so that there was no space between their bodies and wrapped her arms around him. "Not as much as I've missed you."

"River," he chided, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "You are the very first thing I think about each morning and the last thing I think about each night. When I run I reach out for your hand only to find air. You forced your way into my hearts and carved yourself a home there and I will never, ever forget you. My life has been darker since I said goodbye to you, yes I have Clara but nobody can ever compare to you, my wonderful, amazing and totally maddening wife."

River was struck speechless, she knew the Doctor's feelings for her through his actions but never had he said he loved her in so many words before. "Sweetie, I-" he pressed his finger to her lips and smiled, the smile he only used for her.

"River Song, would you care to accompany me on an adventure?" He stepped back to arm's length and bowed. River raised an eyebrow and took in his boyish grin.

"Where to my love?"

"Anywhere you want," he bopped her on the nose and whirled around to the console. "Oh and you might want to put something on!"


End file.
